


October 1st

by AhoyFaytho



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, October based, Sleepy Luke, So I'm doing October muke and cashton stuff, They're cute, halloween based, hopefully I continue to write these, michael clifford is the happiest thing in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoyFaytho/pseuds/AhoyFaytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's excited about October, and Luke is sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 1st

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea to do little things like this for October. Not every day, but just a handful of days. I really liked writing this enjoy or something.

"Luke wake up." Michael said as he shook his younger boyfriend awake. "Luke, wake up you idiot!" He shook a little harder this time.

"This better be damn important for you to be waking me up at," Luke paused to take his phone from its charger and look at the time, "three o'one in the morning." He was rubbing eyes and Michael couldn't help but think that it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. But there were more important matters at hand.

"Babe, it's the first day of October." Michael was smiling so hard and it almost made Luke feel kind of less mad about Michael waking him up. Almost.

"Okay?" Luke was confused, and a little tempted to make a joke about how they better wake up Billie Joe, and he was concerned about the mental state his boyfriend was in.

"It's Halloween month! And it's fucking eighty-five degrees in fall too! How about that! It's so cool like, bro, it's October!" Michael was extraordinarily excited, which could be both out of the norm and completely expected of him sometimes, and Luke never knew he felt so fondly of the month. In all these years of knowing him, he'd never knew him to do so. But Michael was full of surprises. That's partly why Luke loved him so much.

Luke snuggled against the boy and sighed in mock exasperation. "First of all, don't call me bro. I'm babe. Not bro. Secondly, maybe tomorrow we can go to the store, and get some decorations yeah?" Michael practically glowed with excitement and kissed Luke's cheek. 

"Yeah, and we can stop by my mom's and get some of my old decorations too. And get stuff for our costumes-"

"Costumes?" Luke interrupted

"Yeah. And it'll be fun. You haven't celebrated October until you've celebrated with me Luke Hemmings!"

Luke just allowed Michael to be as happy as possible, because if Michael was happy then so was he.

**Author's Note:**

> So lemme know if you liked this!!


End file.
